Lara Doyle: A Study in Pink
by Queen-of-Typing
Summary: Warning! This is just a short prologue of sorts for a future fanfiction series I have yet to name so forgive me if it is short, and bad. Lara Doyle was married into the Holmes family and after a brief separation from her husband, the great Consulting Detective she's ready to follow him as he deals with a serial killer, even if he doesn't knew about it SherlockXOC rated for language


Someone once told me to be careful what I wish for, I really should have listen to them. Ever since I was little I dreamed and practically begged the universe to make my life interesting, to let me have an adventure like in my stories, to have a life where nothing was ever normal! I never thought I marry into the weirdness though, then again you can never tell with the Holmes family.

Even before I meet my husband I was different, well having photographic memory can do that to you it's very useful and fun but it wasn't enough to keep up my need for adventure, for the thrill of adrenaline. I got it alright, but I guess that is a different story for another time.

My names is Lara Doyle, well technically Lara Holmes but my husband's never been very picky on the subject, at least I think he's still fine with it seeing as though I haven't seen him in 3 years and let me just say I have never been more nervous about another person in my life! And my dad's been in a car crash! And I was watching!

Anyway during my 3 years away from my husband I stayed in touch with his brother, well when I say 'stayed in touch' I mean he tracked me down and would occasionally kidnap me to see if I would go back to my husband because god knows what he does when he's alone. I didn't get involved until his brother informed me of the case.

Oh that's right I haven't told you who my husband is have I? It will explain most of what I've been saying.

My husband's name is Sherlock Holmes.

Earlier today Mycroft, my brother-in-law had informed me of a very special case that had fallen into my husband's hands. Four people have been killed, they were originally called suicides but Sherlock had been called because there had been a note left by the newest victim of the so called 'suicides'.

I don't know when it started but I had begun calling Sherlock things like 'darling' a lot he never minded and honestly it was kind of funny calling a man like Sherlock 'sweetheart' but it was funny.

So was watching Sherlock do a little dance because he had a case too and then watching his flat mate screaming 'damn my leg' at the sweet little old lady.

I really needed to thank Mycroft for recording that for me Sherlock looked just like a little kid when he was excited.

I was leaning against a car watching the crime scene and playing on my phone as Sherlock and the flat mate, Dr. John Watson, came up and then one of the officers called my husband a freak and I nearly threw my phone at her… or my knife or my litter both of which I always had hidden on me because I was a bit of a pyro and I liked to be prepared with a knife.

You'd think everyone would notice me, I was wearing my signature electric blue pea coat with my also signature black beret which stood with great contrast to my golden blonde hair but it also seemed to make my olive green eyes pop just a bit more which was always fun. But no one noticed me, I was very good at hiding in plain sight I could hide from both Sherlock and Mycroft for hours and they wouldn't be able to find me; the current record of them trying was 1 day 2 hours 21 minutes and 52 seconds.

I smiled amused as Sherlock humiliated 'Anderson' by revealing his affair with Sally. If you're wondering how I can tell what their saying I can read lips, sometimes better than I can hear some.

"Shall we?" came a voice and I didn't even look over to see Mycroft.

"I'm surprised he's already got the poor man into this." I said shaking my head. A few minutes later Sherlock ran out of the building and got into the cab without John.

"Really Sherlock, really?" I said shaking my head slightly and then stepping into the black car.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to drop you off my dear." Mycroft said and before I knew it I was across the street from Sherlock's flat being bored while watching him sit there with nicotine patches… three nicotine patches.

"Why did I have to be left here?" I groaned, if there was one thing besides our intelligent my husband and I share it's a hatred of boredom though he is a bit quicker to get to boredom because of how his brains works.

I was watching a video live from across the street because this was a big case and believe it or not I did love my husband no matter how idiotic and evil he is. I was on my phone for a while and when I looked up the police were in Sherlock's flat.

I began laughing when I realized that it was a 'drug bust' and in all honestly it was hilarious because Sherlock was once a junkie it was a dark time.

Sherlock came up and began yelling. And then John said something about Sherlock not being a junkie Sherlock quickly corrected him, and then the idiots Anderson and Sally showed up Sally holding some eyeballs that were in his microwave. I was too busy laughing to hear most of it except when Sherlock called himself a sociopath which just made me laugh harder and I was vaguely aware of Anthea videotaping me as I held my stomach.

"Jesus I love that man." I laughed as Sherlock yelled at everyone to shut up and Anderson had to turn his back.

"Oh look I'm smarter than the police force!" I laughed when I instantly got that Rachel was a password.

"Um… he's leaving." Anthea noted as Sherlock left the flat and followed the cabbie outside.

"Oh that is brilliant. That is truly clever." I whispered as I looked out the window and watched Sherlock and the cabbie talk, everything clicked into place.

My smile was instantly whipped from my face when Sherlock got into the car…

"Oh my god I'm going to kill that idiot!" I yelled and then ran outside followed by Anthea who did even look up from her phone.

"Get the chair around! We need to follow that idiot! He is going to get himself killed!"I said and not a second later the car pulled up and I jumped into the back and Anthea came in after me.

"Drive." I said and then we were speeding down the street all the traffic lights going green so we could go faster. Looks like Mycroft was well informed, believe it or not he did care about his brother in his own weird little way.

"Stop here, I'm going in." I said and then ran out of the car and ran into the building my low heels barely making a sound. I froze at a door and threw it open and froze in horror.

"God-! I am such an idiot!" I cursed myself as I watched through the window seeing Sherlock and the cabbie through the glass.

I groaned when I realized I couldn't see Sherlock's lips but I could see the cabbie's and then I turned quickly when I heard John calling franticly he was smarter than I thought as I stepped aside into the shadow when he wouldn't see me but I could still see Sherlock.

"Oh, no, no, no." I whispered when the cabbie began baiting Sherlock back into taking the poison.

Even without seeing Sherlock's face I could tell he was been baited perfectly, the cabbie found his weakness he always had to prove he was right. John ran into the room but I barely acknowledged his presence and his shout as Sherlock uncapped the container holding the poison.

"God damn it." I cursed quiet enough that John couldn't hear me as Sherlock lifted up the pill and then a gun shoot pulled me out of my dread and blinked finding the cabbie gone and John ran out of the room and I followed silently behind him knowing that Sherlock was safe. The police arrived shortly after and so did Mycroft but I was busy laughing and taking pictures because they kept putting a shock blanket on Sherlock which was just simply hilarious taking pictures with my memory and my phone. I was extremely disappointed when he throw the blanket into a car.

I barely noticed Mycroft stepping out of his car I continued to take pictures of Sherlock and him next to each other because it was IMPOSSIBLE to get them near each other while being civilized.

I sighed and walked forward to stand next to Anthea and John gave me an odd look and I quickly got into a texting conversation with Anthea.

"Hello." I said looking up briefly to smile at him when Anthea ignored him.

"Hello, I'm just going to… yep bye." John said and then ran up to catch up with Sherlock.

"Well Lara, it looks like we are going to have to take drastic measures." Mycroft said to me making me look up confused.

"And what would that be?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"You are going to have to forgive him sometime." Mycroft said making my eyes go wide when I realized what he was planning.

"Well hell freezes over." I spat and then I charged off darkly.

Yes I loved my husband but a little while ago we got into a bit of a domestic and words where said and skulls where injured and let's just say no one left without being hurt and I might have punched Sherlock in the face… and then kicked him in a certain place.

"Lara!" Mycroft called after me.

And then a bag went over my head and I was shoved into the car… god dammit.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know this isn't very good but I wanted to do a test of this character I do plan on writing more this is like a prologue, I wanted to get this so I could get her personality and everything else set and I promise future creation of this character will be 100% better. This is just me practicing so yeah... if you have any suggestions beside 'I hate you and everything about you' I'd love to hear it! **

**You guys are amazing! :) -Queen-of-Typing**


End file.
